18 Wheeler by Pink
by funny-name-here
Summary: This is a songfic about Hermione being kept down by a certain man. Rated for language,suicide,and sexual material


**A/N: I have been thinking about this fic for like ever lol so here I am writing it**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't.**

**Warnings: Language and a little bit of homophobia and slash :) **

**18 Wheeler by Pink**

_Can't keep me down  
Can't keep me down, down  
Can't keep me down  
I said you can't keep me down  
You know you can't keep me down  
I said you can't keep me down_

Hermione continued to run her heart banging against her ribs, a cramp in her stomach begging her to stop or at least slow down, but Hermione couldn't she had to keep running. Hermione's feet carried her a few more feet then they let out. She fell on the ground panting heavily, her heart racing. Her head was spinning she couldn't let him get to her.

_Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?  
I see you tryin' to hurt me bad  
Don't know what you're up against  
Maybe you should reconsider  
Come up with another plan  
Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl  
That'll lay there and let you come first_

Hermione was sick of his snide comments, "Hey mudblood," was one of the nicest things that came out of his mouth. Hermione picked herself of the Forbidden Forest's floor and continued to run again. Her feet hitting the floor making a pattering noise causing her body to fall into a pattern.

_You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a fuck  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down_

_Can't keep me down, down  
Can't keep me down, down, down  
Can't keep me down, down_

She had to face him today, today was the day that she was going to show him what she was made of, the day she was going to show him what she was made of.

_Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?  
You got your shield and sword?  
Cuz its time to play the games  
_

She was ready to play the game that he decided would be fun.

_You are beautiful  
Even though your not for sure _

Ginny had told her that she was beautiful all the time but she always thought she was lying, today she needed all the confidence she could get. So she took Ginny's kind word and used it to her advantage.

_  
Don't let him pull you by the scar  
You're gonna get your feelings hurt_

Hermione wasn't going to let him use old times against her.

_You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a fuck  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down_

Hermione wasn't going to let him keep her down.

_You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a fuck  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down_

People loved to pick on Hermione and Ginny. Lesbians and gay men weren't normal in the wizarding world in fact it was shunned upon.

_Everywhere that I go  
Theres someone waitin to chain me_

Now anything Hermione said was either stupid or wrong, she wasn't respected anymore and it was his entire fault.

_Everything that I say  
Theres someone tryin to short-change me  
I am only this way  
Because of what you have made me  
And Im not gonna break!_

Hermione walked into the small room that she was to him. "Hello, mudblood dyke" He said a small smirk on his face.

"Hello Harry, you aren't going to keep me down," Hermione said, "And you aren't going to hurt me." Hermione pulled out a shiny silver blade.

"Exquisite isn't it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I have been thinking about this all day, Harry", Hermione flipped the blade around with her fingers, "I am not going to let you kill me. I know we agreed on a duel but, I have decided that my life is not yours to take."

Hermione picked up the blade and gouged two large slices in both of her wrists.

Then she began to sing:

_You can push me out the window  
Ill just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I wont give a fuck  
You can hang me like a slave  
Ill go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler _

Harry could see Hermione's spirit fly up as she sung:

_But you can't keep me down, down, down, down._

**A/N: Okay people review tell me how lame and gay and all those good things!!! Purple, purple purple button. Oh you found it? Oh that is good. Oh and you wanna click it? Go wild click it baby!!**


End file.
